In imprint lithography, a template presses a pattern into resist on a wafer. During imprint lithography, alignment accuracy between the template and the wafer is decreased due to a height difference between an element pattern formation region (central region) and a peripheral region on the wafer. When the alignment accuracy is decreased, a pattern element which is formed may not properly function. Accordingly, it is preferable that the alignment accuracy between the template and the wafer is increased.